


Tell Me You're Alive (I'll Come Find You)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [45]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Reunions, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Order 66 has come down and the choice to run is easy enough to make as lovers try to find each other.





	Tell Me You're Alive (I'll Come Find You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armsofthestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsofthestorm/gifts).



The choice to run is easy enough.

Her clone officers warn of the Emperor's message quickly, just barely enough time for her to find a ship and escape as the troopers slowly turn on her and then each other.

Grimly, Gallia goes as fast as she can, trying to keep away from all of the weapons now firing on her and her ship. How the Jedi were so blind that a Sith was right under their noses, she would never know, but it wasn't something that needed her focus right now.

She needed to survive the moment of now rather than focusing on the past.

She would have to find Shaak Ti if her lover was still alive in all this mess. Taking a chance, she sends a short comm message into the stars.

"Shaak Ti, if this message finds you, send me your coordinates so that we can meet. Force be with you."

With a soft sigh as her ship flies through hyperspace, Adi closes her eyes and prepares to meditate in the screaming void of the Force as a persistent beeping cuts into her concentration. Glancing at the console, she is not surprised when she sees two messages blinking for her attention.

One possesses Shaak Ti's known codes while she is doesn't know the other one, but she still keeps it. The holo version of her lover looks tired in her frayed robes, Adi also wonders if the dark shadows on one of her lekku are from the hologram or if she had been attacked by Clones as well.

"Adi, it was a welcome surprise to hear your voice in these uncertain times. Here is my current location, but be quick about it. Force be with you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Adi programs the codes into her nav-computer and wishes that time could be moved to go faster so that she could find Ti before the other Jedi went to ground.

Hours later, she finds Shaak waiting for her in a clearing on a dense forest planet. Shaak Ti looks on calmly as she disembarks from her ship before moving to join her.

They gently touch foreheads together.

"You're alive. I'm glad." Adi said softly.

"I am yes, though not for Skywalker's lack of trying or that of the Clones either," Shaak answered with a snort. "I'm glad that you made it out, Adi."

Sighing quietly, Adi kisses Shaak's mouth gently before pulling back to examine her. Shaak meets her gaze calmly, letting her assess without protest.

"Let us find shelter. Then we can tend to other things. Like wounds." Adi says calmly.

"As you say, dear," Shaak answers serenely.


End file.
